Anivia/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Anivia Blackfrost Screenshots.jpg|Anivia Czarnego Mrozu Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Brackhara. *Nazwa pochodzi od łacińskiego niveus/nivea/niveum, co oznacza "śnieżnobiały". *Tańcem są "Kaczuszki" (ang. nazwa to Chicken Dance), porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *"Kriofeniks" jest połączeniem dwóch wyrazów: "krio" i "feniks". Krio pochodzi od greckiego słowa cryo co oznacza zimno, natomiast feniks to mistyczne stworzenie posiadające moc do reinkarnacji z własnych popiołów. Klasyczny feniks ma ptasią postać, która jest częściowo w ogniu. * jest pierwszym wydanym żeńskim niehumanoidalnym bohaterem. Drugą postacią jest . ** , i nie należą do tej kategorii, gdyż posiadają ludzką formę. *Dawniej, kiedy napisała coś na czacie będąc w formie , wtedy zamiast nazwy bohaterki jako postać przywoływacza było słowo Eggnivia. * jako jedna z dwóch bohaterów miała dwa razy zmieniany głos. Drugą postacią jest . **Pierwszy głos był bardziej agresywny. Tutaj można porównać (wersja angielska). **Drugi głos był najbardziej spokojny ze wszystkich trzech, próbkę głosu można usłyszeć tutaj. *Na profilu na oficjalnej stronie League of Legends, jest ukazany portret w chińskiej wersji. **Spekulowano dlatego, że Riot zamierza zmienić jej podstawowy portret na chińską wersję, jednak tak się nie stało. W czerwcu 2015 otrzymała zupełnie nową, obecną grafikę. *Q – – to mniejsza wersja dawnego kryształu Nexusa. Cytaty * w momencie ukazania się tej skórki miała największą ilość prowokacji ze wszystkich postaci w grze (osiem). *Cytaty podstawowej skórki: „Budzi się coś starożytnego.” ''oraz: ''„Nadciąga wielki mrok...” są ''odniesieniem do Mroźnych Obserwatorów. **Tak samo jak słowa : ''„Słyszę szepty pod lodem”. *W angielskim języku dzieli cytat z : "To the bitter end" ''("Do samego końca") ''. *Również jej angielska kwestia: "The abyss speaks through me." (Przemawia przeze mnie otchłań) jest podobna do słów : "Ionia speaks through me." (Przemawia przeze mnie Ionia). * jest jedyną postacią w grze, która ma więcej niż dwie skórki, ale żadnej kosztującej Skórki * **Jest odniesieniem do Igrzysk Olimpijskich z 2010 roku. **Jej ciało jest białe, a skrzydła są w kolorze niebieskim i czerwonym, jak flaga Francji, ale skórka może być odniesieniem do innych flag w owych kolorach. **Jej kolorystyka nawiązuje również do wycofanych przedmiotów. * **Została zaprojektowana na wzór bielika amerykańskiego. **W jednym ze swoich szponów trzyma . **Na Węgierskim serwerze skórkę tą można otrzymać za darmo. * **Swoim wyglądem przypomina Clockwerk'a z serii gier video Sly Cooper. **Dzieli temat z , , , i . * **Została stworzona w celu możliwego pokazania, jakby wyglądała, gdyby przegrała nadchodzącą wojnę o Freljord. W tej możliwej przyszłości przegrywa ze i zostaje spaczona wrogimi siłami (tak samo jak Freljord, z którym jest związana). * **Skórka powstała z okazji celebracji nowego filmu o dinozaurach – Jurassic World. **Nawiązuje do pterozaurów. **Dzieli temat z i . * Relacje * nawiązuje bliską przyjaźń z kilkoma bohaterami Ligi: i jego yeti, Willumpem, oraz z ówczesną królową Freljordu, . **W jednym z numerów Journal of Justice, można ją zobaczyć w czasie koronacji i na nowych władców tej krainy. * ma swoje gniazdo na północnym stoku Gór Ironspike. *Gregor wspomina o poświęceniu . Prawdopodobnie zginęła w czasie wojny w Howling Abyss. *Prawdopodobnie to ona odpowiada za zamrożenie w prawdziwym lodzie, aby zachować go na przyszłe nadejście Mroźnych Obserwatorów (w celu uzyskania jego pomocy). Nie jest to jednak pewne. Według niektórych spekulacji to odpowiada za umieszczenie go w lodzie. cs:Anivia/Galerie de:Anivia/Skins & Trivia en:Anivia/Skins es:Anivia/SkinsTrivia fr:Anivia/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Anivia/SkinsTrivia sk:Anivia/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów